The Princess of Songia
by yatasu
Summary: Two months after the defeat of the Metarex, Sonic and friends comes face to face with a new enemy! With the reappearance of Shadow and new friends, will the Aquarians be defeated or will they become the ruler of the Universe? R&R and contains OC
1. New Enemies

**Sonic X: Series 3 (Season 4)**

**Episode One: New Enemies**

A figure is running across the forest, running away from a large group. The graceful figure stopped, she had found herself at a dead end; a steep cliff.

"You have no escape." A deep voice said to her.

"Who are you?" The girl bravely said while her black, silky hair blew across her face.

"We…are going to be the rulers of this universe. We are the Aquarians." The figure answered. "My name is Deep Sea. And I will be the one who will destroy you."

"What? _Why_? You can't just go up to me and say, 'Hello. I am going to rule the universe. Will you be so kind to let us destroy you?'" The young girl frowned.

Deep Sea laughed. "You are a humorous one. But, you are a danger to our kind. Our rule. If you are alive, we will have no chance of winning. You are a very special being. Even though you are young, your powers will develop. We cannot let that happen!"

All the figures raised their arms up, and water shot up as geysers from the rock-hard ground.

"You will lose, young one." Deep Sea stepped away from the shadows. "You will lose."

* * *

Sonic was on the roof of Amy's house, while Amy herself was cooking one of Ella's recipes for Strawberry Shortcake.

It has been only two months since the Metarex were defeated and Chris had returned to his planet. Everyone had been very understanding after Doctor Eggman had explained how he had helped Chris before he started throwing them robots that attempted to destroy Sonic.

Flashbacks ran through Sonic's mind. _Where is Shadow now?_ He asked himself.

Suddenly, a loud explosion boomed a few hundred feet above Sonic. Amy rushed out of the house and asked, "What was that?"

Sonic didn't answer; he had a frown on his face. Is this one of Eggman's tricks? Then, a _huge_ ship with a tidal wave crest on the side of it landed in the forest, where the shrine of the Master Emerald stands. Knuckles had managed to piece it back together after the two months.

Sonic smirked and winked to Amy. "Don't worry, I'll go check it out!"

And he became a blue blur while running where the ship had landed.

Sonic whistled when he caught sight of the machine. It was larger than the Blue Typhoon!

"Whoa, what is that?" Knuckles said when he stopped to stare at the ship, worried that whoever that's inside it will harm the Master Emerald.

"I don't know…" Sonic trailed off. A door opened and tons of figures were suddenly standing around them! They are all hidden in the shadows, not letting their foes seeing their faces.

"Well, well. So _you're_ Sonic the Hedgehog. I actually thought you were a bit taller." A deep voice chuckled at the entrance of the large machine.

"I _am_ Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic announced while grimacing at the figure. "Now who are you?"

"I am Deep Sea." _Deep Sea?_ Sonic thought. "And these are my minions. We are called the Aquarians."

"Wait Sonic." Knuckles whispered. "Why are their names related to _water_?"

Sonic frowned deeper.

"That is because we _are_." Deep Sea stepped out of the shadows and his features was revealed. He was made of a watery substance; almost like goo, but it also looked like metal. His hands were sharp, so were his feet. Deep Sea was dressed in a deep blue cloak. He also wore a large hat that covered a large portion of his face.

Sonic and Knuckles put on their game face. "What do you want?" Knuckles asked coolly.

"We only wanted to inform you that we are going to take over the universe. Hand over the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic."

"If you want it, you have to get it yourself!" Sonic smirked. He is never afraid.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get." Deep Sea rumbled.

"Oh yea? Well you better be fast enough to defeat me!" Sonic said and he ran to the top of a tall tree in a matter of seconds to prove that.

Deep Sea laughed evilly. "Speed…will not help you now."

He raised one of his arms. A large jet of water shot up quickly, and following his arm's movements, the water curved around Sonic. Before Sonic jumped away, the water clasped onto him. Sonic is trapped, strangled by the water.

"What's happening?" Sonic yelled in surprise.

"We, the Aquarians, are the masters of water. I know your weakness, Sonic. Nothing can save you now, Sonic the Hedgehog."

**(A/N: Sorry for the short episode but I will try to update soon! Please remember to review!)**


	2. Flashbacks

**Episode Two: Flashbacks**

"_Princess! You have to escape!" A mermaid yelled, barely rising above the rough, gray water._

"_No! I won't leave!" A young girl, no older than 12, yelled. She seems more mature than a normal pre-teen. Even at a time like this, the girl can't stop scowling when the mermaid said the word "princess"._

"_You have to be safe!"_

"_Look! I can't abandon you all! Well, I can do it, but I won't! Never!"_

"_Your Highness!" A male fairy shrieked when the icy water swallowed him up. "Evacuate immediately!"_

_A shock went through her body. The good side of her screamed, "You must listen to him! It must be his last words!"_

_The princess listened to the good side. "Alright! I'll leave! Me-Me! You have to protect the merpeople and the fairies! I'm counting on you!"_

"_Yes, princess. I will. Go! Go!" _

The girl woke up, startled at her dream. Not necessarily a dream, it really happened. Her flashback is her worst nightmare.

Panting slightly, the princess looked around her room. She frowned. The room needed decorating ASAP.

"Hey, guard!" Jess yelled at a passing man through the bars of her room. "Yea, you with the face! I need you to do me a favor!"

"If it involves freeing you, Your _Highness_, I won't do it." He said coldly. His bright blue form was glowing faintly in the dark prison.

"Well since it doesn't involve that…you have to do it!" The guard looked a little bit surprised and extremely suspicious.

"_What_." He hissed.

"Hpmh. For your information, I don't like unhappy people." The princess crossed her arms.

"Be quiet and I'll be happy."

"Oh shut up. By the way, I need you to get…" She pretended to think for a moment.

The guard impatiently began tapping his foot (if you call it a foot) on the floor.

_After 10 minutes_

"…I got it! …um…never mind!" The twelve-year old brightly exclaimed and went back to her bed.

"Do not attempt to play any tricks, child, or you will regret it." The creature snarled and left.

_Unpleasant much?_ She thought, amused. She then remembered why she even started fooling him in the first place.

"Wait! _Wait!_" Jess stood up and ran to the bars.

No one came.

"Hey!"

No answer.

"_Dude! _I need decorations!"

A different guard came and slammed his spear against the bars, making a large crash. The princess covered her ears.

"Be silent!" He said. He then left without a word. She raced to the edge of the bars and saw no apparent damage, despite the large sound it made when the weapon contacted with the bars. Jess sighed deeply and sat back on her bed.

"I just wanted some wallpaper and a carpet." She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, the spaceship she was on suddenly seemed to lower and land. _What the…_

All was silent until she heard a big slash and a male voice yell in surprise. The yell brought memories to her when the invasion happened…

"_Jessica! Run!" Screams filled the air when water creatures appeared from a large spaceship._

"_No, Dad, I won't!"_

"_Princess Jessica Maria Russo!" The merman shouted out her full name. "As the Prince of Water, King of Songia, and your father, I hereby demand you to escape!"_

"_How about you, Daddy?" She whispered. Her father heard._

"_I have to stay and defend my people! They have your mother." The King added silently. Jess toke notice of the last phrase and unexpected tears sprang to her eyes._

"_Never cry, Jess. Never cry." Her father warned as she ran away…_

Jess got back to the present, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. She took a deep breath and determination filled her eyes, replacing her tears.

**(A/N: So how was it? :) Was it good or bad?)**


	3. Savior

**Episode Three: Savior**

_Recap:_

_Jess got back to the present, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. She took a deep breath and determination filled her eyes, replacing her tears._

"Hey guard! I want a drink of water!" She yelled.

A guard came, perfect. "Here's your water." The guard threw the water onto Jess, now her pretty pink dress was soaked.

"Ugh! You're going to pay for that!" She said, anger flashing in her eyes.

----------------------------

Knuckles punched through the water, freeing Sonic from its grip.

"Thanks Knux!" Sonic said with gratitude.

"You can thank me when this is over!" Even as Knuckles was saying that, the Aquarian soldiers surrounded them in a flash.

"Stay away from Sonic!" A voice yelled and a splash followed. Sonic and Knuckles turned and saw Amy with her hammer on the ground, panting slightly. A puddle formed under the hammer where one of the water figures had been.

"Amy!" Sonic warned as another Aquarian jumped at her. Before she can turn around, Sonic jumped into action, running at full speed toward her. He grabbed her by the waist and returned her to the center of the circle where Knuckles is.

"Oh thank you Sonic!" He received a crashing hug from Amy.

"Guys, I think you two have to get lovey-dovey later; they're closing in on us!" Knuckles warned.

And yes indeed they were. The Aquarians was slowly walking towards them, and they are trapped. Deep Sea had already retreated to his ship. Just as all of the Aquarian guards raised their hands, water shaped like a whip shot through the visible heart of one of them. The water figure collapsed into a puddle. More whips were conjured and went through each heart. Soon, all the Aquarians were turned into a puddle.

"Whoa! What happened?" Sonic said, surprised.

"I don't know…" Knuckles said.

"Guys, look!" Sonic pointed toward a figure they could hardly see.

"That's the person who saved us?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, and let's hope she's on our side." Knuckles answered as the figure came closer.

"Who are you?!" Sonic asked.


	4. Friend or Ally?

**Episode Four: Friend or Ally?**

"My name is Jessica Maria Russo." She said.

"Well are you on our side, or theirs?" Knuckles asked. Jess raised her eyebrows.

"It depends."

"Huh?" Sonic questioned.

"Well, look at it this way. If you are my enemy, I will attack you. If I am your enemy, you will attack me. So which option would you choose; attacking right on the spot, or just calmly settle this with a few 'hi's and 'what's up's. Now, I don't know about you but I'm choosing the second option." Jess said with a small smile.

"She's right…I think." Amy said, a little confused.

"Well, whoever you are, you should come with us to see Tails." Sonic said.

"Um…ok?" Her answer came out as a question.

"Just follow us." Knuckles told her.

--------------------------------------------

"So you saved Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy?" A yellow fox asked.

"Yep." Jess answered.

"My name's Tails. What's yours?"

"Jessica Maria Russo." Sonic said before Jess could say anything.

"Ahem…I think I could introduce myself." She said with a disapproving, yet amused face.

"Sorry."

"But, yea…that's my name. But you all can call me Jess."

Tails smiled weakly. "Sure Jess."

She shrugged and glanced around the workshop. "Hey…what's that?" She pointed towards two chaos emeralds.

"Those are Chaos Emeralds." Tails explained. "There are seven of them and they all contain powerful energy."

"Oh."

"I don't think she's safe." Knuckles whispered. Jess was too busy gazing at the emeralds in a curious manner to hear.

"Why do you think that, Knuckles?" Tails asked silently.

"Look at her. She seems so…attracted to the Chaos Emeralds. I wouldn't be so surprised to see her stealing them and the Master Emerald."

"I think he's right, Sonic." Amy murmured.

"What do you think, Sonic?" Tails asked.

He smirked. "We'll just see, won't we?"


	5. Dr Eggman

**Episode Five: Dr. Eggman**

"So…" Jess said, finally looking away from the Chaos Emeralds. She felt like she's supposed to do something…

"…why did the Aquarians tried to capture you?" She finished.

"They wanted the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles answered.

Ironically, and iron glove smashed through the wall and grabbed the two Chaos Emeralds.

"Ugh!" Jess exclaimed as she shielded her face with her arms from the flying debris.

"What's happening?" Tails yelled as Sonic jumped through the hole. The others followed suit.

Outside, a man in a hovercraft chuckled in victory.

"HO HO HO HO!" He laughed. "The Chaos Emeralds are mine now!"

"Um…who is that and why does he laugh like Santa Claus?" Jess asked curiously.

"He's Dr. Eggman." Amy answered. "And I don't really know…"

"That's right, Amy! My name, little girl, is Dr. Eggman and I am the world's most evil evil genius!" He said proudly.

"Oh, because for a second I thought you were Santa…" Jess said with a small smile. "Don't take it personally; I love Santa and Christmas, but I was curious…" She took a look around, glancing at faces around her awkwardly. "…I should be quiet now…" She trailed off.

"…well…that was a little surprising…but anyways…I got the emeralds and no one's going to stop me!" The doctor said evilly at the end.

"Think again, Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk.

"No, _you_ think again, hedgehog!" He pressed a red button. Instantly, a bright red and gray robot dropped onto the ground and caused a small earthquake. Jess stumbled and fell. Eggman laughed.

"Meet Egg-Quake 360!"

**(A/N: Wow…short chapter…sorry about that!)**


	6. Spike and Dagger the Hedgehogs

**Episode Six: Spike and Dagger the Hedgehogs**

**(A/N: Spike and Dagger are fc's of sonicfan524. Enjoy! ^^)**

Sonic grinned. Another robot to destroy. He ran closer to the robot, but before he could hit it, Egg-Quake stomped his feet, causing Sonic to stop and stumble. Eggman laughed.

"You can never beat me now, Sonic!"

"Oh yea?" He challenged. However, when Sonic was preparing to do a sonic dash, a small dagger struck the robot's arm, and another one struck its windshield.

"Hey, those daggers looks familiar…" Amy mused. A katana hit its windshield again, and the robot stumbled. Sonic took his chance now, and did a sonic dash. He created a hole in the middle of the Egg-Quake's torso, but just for the fun of it, Sonic continued making holes in the robot until it exploded.

"That was awesome, dude!" A green hedgehog appeared; holding the katana that earlier was in the robot.

"Um, thanks?" Sonic thanked while at the same time, Amy yelled, "Spike!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Don't I get a hug?" Another emerald-green hedgehog wearing a red outfit emerged and opened her arms for Amy to run into. The hedgehog laughed.

"Um, Amy? Who are they?" Tails asked.

"This is Spike and Dagger! They're my cousins!" She said. "No long, no see, you two!"

"Right back at ya, Amy!" Spike said happily.

"Hi, my name's Tails!"

"The name's Knuckles." The echidna said.

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I'm Jess!" She said.

"Pleased to meet you! As Amy said, My name's Dagger the Hedgehog and my brother here is Spike the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you!" Jess exclaimed.

**(A/N: I know, short chapter. Sorry!)**


	7. Persuading Dagger

**Episode Seven: Persuading Dagger**

"So Dagger, had you ever played a prank on someone before?"

"No, why?"

Jess had decided to teach Dagger how to play tricks on people, especially her brother, Spike.

"Well…" Jess trailed off with a sly smile.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dagger asked with a disapproving look.

"Yeppp." When Dagger folded her arms across her chest, Jess frowned.

"Come _on_ Dagger!" She exclaimed, with a tint of frustration. "You _need_ to learn how to be a sister!"

Dagger raised her eyebrows. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I admit it. I have no experience what so ever on being a sister." Jess confessed. "BUT I do have experience to play pranks on people!"

Dagger continued folding her arms, and is also tapping her foot.

"Dagger!" Jess whined. Dagger ignored her.

"It'll be fuunnn!" Jess said in a sing-song voice. Again she ignored her.

Jess sighed deeply. "Spike would be annoyed." She commented.

"My point exactly."

"But…"

"He's my brother!"

"That's why! Brothers are for sisters to play pranks on! That's the whole reason why they exist!"

Dagger rolled her eyes.

"Just one tiny _tiny _little prank!" Dagger gave in.

"YAY!" Jess exclaimed with a huge smile.

**(A/N: Yea, just a little filler chapter. The prank would be in the next chapter! :D)**


	8. Prank, Not too Tiny

**Episode Eight: Prank, Not too Tiny**

"Ok, what should we do?"

"We need to think of a good prank."

Dagger raised her eyebrows again. Jess sighed. They both were in a closet in Cream's bedroom. She had sweetly agreed to allow her two new friends to speak in public in there, but the two prank-makers needed to be more in private. They both are currently speaking in the light of a flashlight.

"You know…a prank to remember?" Dagger's eyebrows were still raised, but Jess could sense a tint of satisfaction. Satisfied herself, she started to think. _Boy I'm getting too serious in this._ She thought.

"First off, what is Spike's weakness?"

"Um…his weakness is dating with girls." Dagger said. "Why?"

Jess smiled.

Dagger gasped. "Oh no."

"Oh _yes_."

"But, Jess! It's his weakness!"

"I know!"

"But…"

"No buts Dagger! We need a prank to remember!"

"Fine."

"Glad you see it my way."

"So how are we going to do it?"

____________________________________________

"Hello, Spike!" Cream said happily. Cheese was hovering beside her.

"Hi, Cream! What's up?"

"Would you like to go eat dinner with me?" Cream asked, still containing the kindness and cheerfulness in her tone.

"Um…" Spike turned red. He then remembered the kindness Cream gave to him. This was the best opportunity to repay her. "Sure."

"Ok, Mr. Spike! You can come over to my house at eight o'clock!" The little rabbit skipped away along with her companion.

Ten minutes later, Amy came up to Spike.

"Hey Spike!"

"Hi Amy."

"Would you want to come over at my house this evening for dinner?" Amy asked. "We have _a lot_ to catch up."

"^_^' well…"

"GREAT! See you there at eight!"

"O.O'"

"Hey Spike!" Dagger called out to him.

"Yea, Dagger?"

"Want to eat dinner in the most _fanciest _restaurant in the whole city? It has the _best_ food!"

"But, Dagger—"

"But _what_?! You won't want to miss the _delicious_ food."

"Um…"

"Oh, Spike. I know you so well!" Dagger exclaimed, smiling. "See you at _Bella_ at eight!" And Dagger ran away gleefully.

"What had I got myself into?" Spike asked himself.

"Spike!"

"Oh, no."

"Hey!" Jess yelled.

"What?"

"I find you _very_ interesting and I want you to come over to my house." She said, smiling. "I'm _really_ impressed with your sword-stuff and your powers!"

"Uh…-_-'"

"See you at mine at eight!" Jess shouted, leaving.

"Oh, no."

**(A/N: My birthday is tomorrow! :D October 29****th****! So excited! I'm officially going to be a teenager!)**


	9. Spike's Plan

**Chapter Nine: Spike's Plan**

"What in the world and I supposed to do now?" Spike asked himself. He was wearing his suit and tie, and is pacing around in his room. It is currently 7:30, and Spike needs to come up with a plan, quick.

"I know that I can't just cancel on any of them, but that's my only choice." He said, frowning. "Oh! I know! But this plan would just have to be temporary…"

______________________

"Hello, Vanilla." Spike greeted Cream's mother as she opened her front door.

"Why, hello Spike! Welcome to our home! Please, come in!"

"Thank you." He looked around the room, and immediately spotted Cream sitting on the couch, dangling her feet as she watched her favorite program.

"Hiya, Cream!" He smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Spike!" Cream said sweetly. "Why don't you sit down while Momma and I prepare the table?"

"Um, thank you, Cream, but…uh…I need to use your bathroom for a sec."

"Oh, it's around that corner."

"Thanks" He said. And he ran towards the bathroom that Cream indicated.

"^_^' Wow, he needed to go fast!" Cream exclaimed nervously.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

**In the bathroom…**

"Phew. Now, where's the window…ah, there it is!" He softly yelled. He checked if he locked the door. It was locked. He opened the small window, squeezed through, and is on his way to Amy's.

**At Amy's…**

"Spike!" Amy scolded. "You're late!"

"Sorry Amy." Spike managed to say, panting. "I had a few errands to make."

"Alright, apology accepted. Now come in!" Amy held open the door for Spike to enter.

"Thanks Ames." Spike thanked but then he saw the dinner she prepared, candles and all. "Uh…O.O'…I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Um…OK? It's after that door…" But Spike was already in.

"OK," He sighed. "Now to deal with Dagger…and then Jess…and then Cream…and then Amy…oh man! My night schedule is crowded!" He crawled through the window.

**At **_**Bella…**_

"Hey Dagger!" Spike said when he saw her sitting at a table.

"Spike! You're late!" Dagger exclaimed. "Not that it's surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean—never mind." Spike frowned. "Uh…" He checked his watch. "Gotta go!"

"What? Where?"

"Um…the bathroom?"

But when Spike went in the restroom, it was crowded with men.

"Man." He muttered under his breath. He tried looking for a window, but there wasn't any.

"Oh COME ON! WHERE IS THE WINDOW IN THIS PLACE?!" He shouted. All of the men looked at him.

"Uh…you know…for fresh air?" Spike ran out of the door and went out the back door.

Spike ran all the way to Cream's house. He went through the bathroom window, flushed the toilet, unlocked the door, and left the bathroom.

"My, my, Spike! You've been in there for a very long time!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"Uh…well…"

"Momma, I think Spike has the stomach virus that had been spreading around." Cream said. Spike turned red with embarrassment. Suddenly, he realized that he forgot to go to Jess's.

"Um…yea…I probably got the stomach virus!" He shouted. "I gotta go again!" He raced to the bathroom and went out of the window again.

**At Jess's…**

When Spike arrived to Jess's house, which took longer since he had to help this old lady get her purse back from a fast robber, he heard laughter. He opened the door abruptly and saw everybody become silent.


	10. Sorry Spike!

**Chapter Ten: Sorry Spike!**

"What in the world?!" Spike yelled. In Jess's living room, there was Cream, Amy, Dagger, Sonic, Knuckles, and Jess herself.

"What took you so long, Spike?" Jess asked, smirking.

* * *

"So this is all a _prank_?!" Spike yelled again.

"Uh huh." Jess replied.

"I tried to stop her Spike!" Dagger exclaimed.

"Come on Spike! Lighten up!" Amy said, chuckling.

"Mr. Spike, it was a little funny." Cream told him softly.

"They dragged me into it." Knuckles said, with a tint of irritation in his tone.

"No one could pass this chance!" Sonic said with his famous smile.

"But you can't—" Spike started, but then started to think for a moment. "Wait, what do you two have to do with this?" He asked, puzzled.

"The robber that you 'stopped' was me." Sonic said. "It didn't feel good to be a burglar, but—"

"—I was the old lady." Knuckles finished.

"So it didn't really matter." Sonic added.

Spike looked stunned, and then fell to the floor laughing his head off.

"Why are you laughing?!" Knuckles asked.

"You—you—are—the old—old lady—" Spike managed to stutter. After he said this, everybody started laughing. Except for Knuckles, of course.

"Hey!" He shouted, but no one heard him over the laughter. "HEY! IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!"

"Yes it was! And its still is!" Jess exclaimed while laughing.

"UGH!" Knuckles yelled in irritation. After a few minutes, the laughter finally subsided into a few giggles.

"Finally!" Knuckles said, annoyed.

"Eh, who knows the _strong_ guardian of the _Master Emerald_ would agree to act like an elderly woman?" Spike shrugged.

"Everyone teamed up on me."

"Like always." Sonic added, winking.

"…I don't even bother to say anything." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the great echidna, were playing an old lady! Stay tuned for his next _unbelievable _act!" Dagger said, smirking.

Knuckles frowned. "I'm going to return to protecting the Master Emerald now." He then left.

Jess smiled. She loves hearing laughter. Her mission—for tonight—is complete. Now who is the next person she is going to prank on?

Meanwhile, a dark figure is watching over the happiness of the pranksters.

"I must destroy their happiness…their hope…and the girl."


	11. True Identity Part One

**Chapter Eleven: True Identity (Part One)**

Sonic was running along the countryside when a bright light clouded his sight.

"Sonic…" The figure whispered.

* * *

"Hm…let's see if this can work." Tails muttered. "There!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Ok, now the chaos emerald…" He reached up to the table and felt around. He became confused and stood up to look on the table.

"The Chaos Emeralds! They're gone!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Knuckles stared into nothingness. It was quiet near the shrine of the Master Emerald…too quiet.

"Hello there, Knucky." A voice cooed.

"Rouge! What are you doing here?!"

Rouge folded her arms across her chest. "That's no way of greeting a lady."

"Hpmh."

"Are you ignoring me!?"

"Well, yes I am!"

"I'm not doing anything to _you_!"

"Not yet. Who knows, you just flew down here to steal the Master Emerald!" Knuckles argued.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just here because I heard of the little prank you pulled with the new girl. Never knew you like to dress up as old ladies, Knucky." Rouge said with a sly smile playing on her lips. Knuckles turned deep red.

"I—Wait, where's the Master Emerald?!"

* * *

Amy and Cream walked down the street, both carrying large bags of groceries.

"Heh heh, with all the people living here, we certainly need to buy a lot of food." Amy said, sighing at the weight of the bags.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed, also carrying a bag.

"But it is much more exciting and happier now that we gained more friends, right Miss Amy? The more the merrier!" Cream said with a happy smile.

"Yep! The more the merrier!" Amy agreed with a grin.

After a few minutes of walking, the three heard a noise.

"Cream, did you hear that?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I did, Miss Amy. What do you think it is?" Cream answered.

"Um, I don't know. Seems to be coming from that alley over there."

"Chao!"

They walked towards the alley in caution…

* * *

"So, Spike. Don't you think the restaurant's food is absolutely _delicious_?" Dagger questioned. She had finally brought Spike to the restaurant _Bella_.

"Yes, only if I actually ate some food that other day instead of being a victim of a prank." Spike answered.

"Can't you get over that?"

"I did. The food is just _so_ good!"

Dagger sighed in satisfaction. "See? I knew you would like—what?"

Spike stopped walking and had stretched his arm to stop Dagger from going any step further.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"Nothing." He assured her. "I just have this feeling that something bad is happening."

* * *

Jess sighed. She's sitting on a lush, green hill. The ocean was right in front of her, glistening in the sunlight while the palm trees swayed in unison. The sight frightened her. It brought too much memories of her past. But someday, she just had to leave this planet.

Don't get her wrong, she loved it here in Mobius. She'd love to stay here forever with her new friends, facing Eggman, pulling pranks, and spreading happiness and laughter, but someday, just someday, that just had to end. Her life is too complicated for this new life; she can't have two lives at once.

Jess groaned and lay on the soft green grass. She watched the cotton candy-like clouds pass by. After staring at them, she felt her eyes slowly close…

Before she can slip into a peaceful sleep, she sat right back up. She stood and looked towards the city. Just as she feared, a scream followed the soft silence, shattering it.


	12. True Identity Part Two

**Chapter Twelve: True Identity (Part Two)**

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic…I have something very important to tell you. The girl…"

* * *

"What?!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow nodded. "G.U.N. told me. Their information is almost never false. The girl is truly dangerous."

"Sonic!" yelled a voice. "Shadow?"

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"The Chaos Emeralds are gone!"

"Hmm. Just what I feared." Shadow said. "This is going too far."

* * *

"Rouge!" Knuckles turned to her. "_You_ stole the Master Emerald!"

"I didn't! I swear! I work for G.U.N. now!" Rouge retorted.

"Then who did?" Knuckles wondered. "It must be Eggman." He pounded his fist into his hand.

"It might, but maybe we should gather up everybody and discuss this over. If it _is_ Eggman, we all attacking would make better progress." Rouge said.

"Hmm. Let's go."

__________________________________________________________

"Eggman!" Amy exclaimed. He groaned.

"What happened?" Cream asked, concerned.

"After my Egg-Quake got destroyed, I was flying towards my base when I noticed the base had been captured before I even came back!"

"Who captured it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. They looked like gooey water. Like Chaos."

"The Aquarians! They were attacking us before! They said they wanted the Chaos Emeralds!" Amy explained.

"Hmm. That's what they said to me when I tried to take back my base. They also said that they wanted to capture a girl. A princess to be exact."

* * *

"Spike! Look!" Dagger pointed.

Spike looked ahead, and saw hundreds of water-like creatures. In front was the biggest one, clothed in deep blue with a large hat.

"We are the Aquarians!" It said. "And I am Deep Sea. Your new ruler!"

The Aquarians raised their arms in unison. "We will flood this planet, and make this _our_ planet." Deep Sea said again with pride. Geysers shot through the ground, spraying water everywhere, and creating a barrier to stop the inhabitants of Mobius from escaping. People screamed in panic.

"Spike!" Called a voice.

"Amy!" Spike and Dagger yelled. Through the spray of water, they could see Amy, Cream, and Cheese…and Eggman?

"What's he doing here?" Spike asked, narrowing his eyes at the villain. "He's a bad guy!"

"He's a victim!" Cream said. "He's been attacked by the Aquarians!"

"Chao chao chao!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Knuckles asked, running towards them with Rouge who is flying behind him.

"The Aquarians are attacking!" Dagger said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I know that. Why are they attacking?"

"They said something about flooding this world and making it their planet." Spike said.

"Not if we can help it!" A blue blur came speeding towards the group along with a yellow blur. Above them is the Tornado, and in it was Tails.

"Sonic!" Cried Amy. "Shadow?"

"It's a long story." He muttered.

"Everyone alright?" Sonic asked, skidding to a stop.

"Yea."

"Sonic! I've been looking for you! The Master Emerald is gone!" Knuckles said.

"Yea, so is the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained.

"Is that a coincidence?" Dagger asked.

"I don't think so." Shadow answered. "The whole thing is caused by the new girl."

"Jess?" They all, excluding Sonic and Tails, exclaimed. Shadow nodded.

"Chao?"

"But how—" but before Cream finished, a geyser shot close to them.

"We should take cover first." Rouge said matter-of-factly. They all nodded.

"This way!" Tails yelled from above.

* * *

"No way!" They all exclaimed in surprise. Shadow nodded, once again. They all are hidden in a hidden, abandoned, small shack in the far side of the city.

"But how?" Amy asked.

"She's the Princess of Planet Songia." Shadow said. "The Aquarians are after her."

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"G.U.N. doesn't exactly know. It is believed that she holds unlimited power."

"She's just…you know…a child. A twelve year old." Spike said, a little confused. "So how can she have so much power?"

"The Aquarians are after her because she is young. When she is older, she would understand her power more and is able to control it and destroy the Aquarians." Sonic explained. "Well, that's what Shadow said."

"Well, that makes sense." Dagger said.

"But, how is she _dangerous_?" Cream asked. "She's so harmless."

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"She pulls pranks and admitted that she pushed a few people off a cliff." Spike said. "And you said she's _harmless_?"

"But she made us _laugh_." Cream said, defending her friend. "And they are participating in an event called _cliff-diving_."

"I kind of agree with Cream." Amy said.

Shadow sighed. "Whoever she is, she's a danger to this world. The Aquarians only bother to capture this world to have a better chance of capturing the girl. If she leaves, Mobius would be safe."

"What do you think, Eggman?" Knuckles asked with a smirk on his face. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Well, I agree with Shadow there if you need my opinion. She might be fun and harmless, but she is a danger to Mobius. If the Aquarians rule this world, how will I turn it into part of the Eggman Empire?"

Everybody rolled their eyes.

"You're right Eggman." Sonic winked. "So do you have any ideas on how to save this world _and_ keep our friendship?"

"Uh…no." Dr. Eggman admitted. "It's a hard concept there."

"I agree as much." Rouge said. "Why don't you just get in there and fight?"

"We tried being against only twenty of them." Knuckles confessed. "And we still lost if Jess hadn't come along."

"Anyways, how _did_ she come here anyway? Do you think she got captured by the Aquarians before and escaped?" Amy asked.

"Perhaps." Tails said.

Cream sighed. "This is so confusing."

"Agreed." Spike and Dagger said at the same time.

"If only we know the whole story." Tails sighed.

"Wait." Eggman interrupted. "Didn't you all mention that the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are gone?"

"Yea?" Knuckles answered.

"Well, the Aquarians wanted all the Chaos Emeralds, correct?"

"Just get to the point!" The gang all yelled.

"Fine." Dr. Eggman said while muttering "Can't appreciate the explanations of an evil genius. I don't _have_ to explain everything."

"We can lure those water beasts with _this_." Eggman raised a Chaos Emerald (not one of the ones that was stolen) from inside of his shirt. "And attack when they least expect it."

* * *

**Phew! 5 pages in Microsoft Word! That is the point why I have to break this chapter in parts. So will their plan succeed? What is Jess's side of the story? Why in the world am I asking you the questions? Stay tuned for Part 3! Remember: It's going to be long and filled with a bit of action, DUN-DUN-DUN drama, and "betrayal"?**


	13. True Identity Part Three

**Chapter Thirteen: True Identity (Part Three)**

"Dr. Eggman, are you sure this plan will work?" Cream asked.

"If we do it right." He answered simply. Cream nodded.

They all are in Tail's workshop, having successfully reached it by avoiding the Aquarians, but only barely.

"Ok, the copy of the emerald is done." Tails stated in relief.

"And what if they realized that this is a phony?" Sonic asked.

"It might be too late for them to notice that."

"Do we have to fight?" Cream asked, frowning.

"Chao?"

"We should." Shadow said.

"Maybe." Dagger said. "Maybe if they realized the Chaos Emerald is a fake, we can make an offer. Take the Emerald and leave."

"If they are here, the rest of the Emeralds would be here on Mobius. They won't leave this planet until they have all seven." Spike reasoned.

"You're right, Spike." Amy agreed. "And even if they get this emerald, we still have to get it back because they are one emerald closer to their goal to the ultimate power."

"And what about Jess?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea, isn't the girl 'dangerous'?" Rouge added. "What should we do about her?"

"I don't know." Tails said. "We should wait until the Aquarian problem is gone."

Shadow nodded and agreement.

"So how does this plan go again?" Spike asked.

Dr. Eggman answered. "First, we anonymously let the Aquarians know that a Chaos Emerald is near the beach. Of course, that Chaos Emerald would be the copy that you created, Tails."

"But why do we have to attack them near water? I hate water. And what if they get more powerful when they're near the water?" Sonic asked.

"They know that your weakness is water, so if we lead them towards there, they won't think that you would be there." Eggman said. "Anyways, back to the plan. We will expect Deep Sea to go get the Emerald with some of his army, so while they are there, some of us, Rouge, Spike, Dagger, Amy, Cream, and Cheese will go to the city and take care of the Aquarians there. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails will be waiting at the beach to attack Deep Sea when they are occupied."

"And how about you, Eggman?" Dagger asked.

"My weapons and machinery is still at the base. And because they had already taken control of it, I can't access to my things." He sighed. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He added.

Cream sighed also. "I still don't think Jess is dangerous. She's so _nice_."

"No offence Cream, but you think everybody is nice." Spike said. Dagger nudged Spike in his stomach.

"Don't mind him, Cream; I don't think she's bad either." Dagger said, assuring her. Cream nodded, glad that someone understands and thinks that Jess is really harmless. Or is she?

**After 15 minutes**

Spike, Dagger, Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese are waiting by the city. The group is standing on a tall hill, which is overlooking the city. There, the Aquarians are causing havoc. Cream wished desperately that her mother would be safe. Soon, Deep Sea would get the message that an emerald is at the beach. And after a few moments, the group can see Deep Sea and some of his minions leave the city and head towards the ocean.

"OK," Spike said. "Show time."

The six sprang into action and ran into town. The Aquarians continued to attack the city, not noticing the heroes.

"Ignoring us, are they?" Rouge said skeptically.

"But not any longer!" Amy smirked, holding up her hammer.

"Charge!" Dagger yelled while Spike muttered, "I wanted to say that." Dagger threw her dagger through an Aquarian, and it crumbled. Spike hurled his katana at another, and it collapsed also. Rouge did a tornado spin through an enemy while Amy repeatedly hit one of the water beasts with her hammer.

"Go Cheese, get it!" Cream shouted while throwing her Chao through the Aquarian.

"Chao!" Cheese yelled happily while when he defeated it, but suddenly a huge watery hand grabbed him.

"CHAO!"

"Cheese!" Cream yelled.

"Huh?" The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and stood in horror as they watched Cheese in a big Aquarian's grasp.

"Oh no!" Spike shouted as another hand grabbed him. Other hands seized Rouge, Amy, Dagger, and Cream.

"These hands are too strong!" Rouge shouted. "They need hand sanitizer!"

"Ugh! I couldn't get my hammer!"

"My dagger's over there!" Dagger yelped sadly, while looking at her weapon that is discarded on the ground. Not so far away from it were Spike's weapons.

"Man!" Spike said angrily.

"Do you really think you can fool Master Deep Sea?" The creature asked.

**Meanwhile…**

"Finally!" Sonic whisper-yelled as Deep Sea and some of his "crew" came into sight.

"About time." Shadow huffed quietly as the Aquarians swiftly walked toward the shore of the ocean. There, Tails had placed the fake Chaos Emerald on a small boulder, looking as if it was randomly thrown onto the rock.

"Here it is." Deep Sea muttered as he grabbed the Emerald. Knuckles glanced at where his henchmen were.

"Wait…where are the rest?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, but soon after, all five, including Eggman was in the grasps of large Aquarians, struggling.

"I can't break free!" Sonic gasped, surprised.

"Me neither!" Shadow exclaimed with an equal tone. "Chaos Spear!" He shouted, but his arms were trapped.

"Hahaha!" Deep Sea laughed. "You think I could be tricked so easily? Luckily I got myself a spy…" He trailed off. "Now where's the real Chaos Emerald?"

"We don't have it!" Eggman yelled.

"Really?" Deep Sea asked, not believing him. "You." He pointed at the huge Aquarian holding Tails. "Get the Chaos Emerald from him."

The Aquarian turned Tails upside-down and shook him vigorously. The yellow emerald fell to the ground. The Aquarian picked it up, leaving Tails overturned.

"Hmm…the third emerald…now I just need four more…" He muttered, putting the emerald into his cloak. "But of course, how can I ever forget about the Master Emerald?" He smirked.

"You stole it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Don't say it as stealing…let's call it borrowing. I'm just having it temporally until it is no use for me…" He glanced at the sun. "It's almost time." He said to the other Aquarians. "Bring them to the base."

**Meanwhile (Again) …**

Jess sighed. There's no turning back now. She can remember that day perfectly…

_A guard came, perfect. "Here's your water." The guard threw the water onto Jess, now her pretty pink dress was soaked._

"Ugh! You're going to pay for that!" She said, anger flashing in her eyes. She moved her arm, and the water literally flew from the glass. Jess threw the cup aside and sliced the water against the bars of her prison. The guard had already run away, leaving a clean escape for Jess. Finally, when the bars had broken free, Jess stepped out of the room and bumped into someone. She looked up.

"_You!"_

"_Yes, me, Ms. Russo." Deep Sea laughed. (Remember he left the fight and went inside the ship in Chapter Three?)_

"_What do you want?" Jess asked suspiciously._

"_Nothing. Except for your help."_

"_Why would you want _my_ help?" Jess's eyes narrowed._

"_Oh, princess, remember I have your mother, your father, and your two sisters."_

_Jess's eyes widened. "No."_

"_Yes." Deep Sea smirked. Jess sighed in defeat._

"_I'll…I'll do what you want." She muttered._

"_Good. But remember. If you fail to carry on my orders, your family will face the consequences."_

"_Of…of course." Jess stuttered._

"_Now, let me hear the word 'master' to prove that you are my…let's say…slave."_

_Jess glared at him. "…Master."_

"_Good, good."_

She had failed one mission already; she had given Sonic and companies too much happiness. All because of laughter… (Remember the prank? And Deep Sea was saying that he'll destroy their happiness and her?) Deep Sea was really mad, but Jess had convinced him that she had done the whole thing on purpose to gain their trust and begged Deep Sea to let her off this time. He had agreed. Of course, Jess didn't really mean that. She went ahead of herself. They're her friends…

Jess sighed again. She was nothing but a traitor. She glanced at the Chaos Emeralds across her lap. There's no turning back now…


	14. Betrayed

**Chapter Fourteen: Betrayed**

_Recap:_

_Jess sighed again. She was nothing but a traitor. She glanced at the Chaos Emeralds across her lap. There's no turning back now…_

"Hey!" Spike shouted, but it was no use.

"No one's gonna hear you." Dagger stated.

"Why thank you for that information, Captain Obvious!" Spike retorted. Dagger was about to say something back, but Rouge stopped her.

"Will you two quit fighting? Yea, I know you're stressed, but can you lower it down?" Rouge asked annoyingly.

"Yea, I want to hear if Sonic's OK…" Spike and Dagger glanced at each other, with their eyes softening. They both know how much Amy cares about Sonic. Amy saw the exchange, and tried desperately to lighten up the mood.

"You know, if you two keep quarreling, I would've hit you with my hammer. But since we're tied up with these chains…"

"Hey! Quit that! Let go of me!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Knuckles?" Cheese asked. Suddenly the door of the prison opened, and Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Dr. Eggman were shoved in. Chains rattled behind them.

"Get in and stay in!" An Aquarian yelled while closing the door behind it.

"We're already in!" Sonic shouted back.

"Sonic!" Amy said in relief.

"Amy! Are you alright?" Sonic asked, concerned. (Aww…Sonic does care about Amy! :D)

"Yea," Amy answered. "Are you?"

"As fine as always!" Sonic tried putting a thumbs up, but then remembered that the chains tied his hands behind his back so he winked instead.

"Alright Tails, do you have an idea of how to get out of here?" Eggman asked the fox.

"I actually don't know. The bars look very heavy and thick." Tails responded.

"Hmm…maybe I can spin-dash us out of here!" Sonic suggested.

"Maybe not, Sonic. They'll hear us." Shadow reasoned.

Sonic sighed. "So much for an escape plan. I don't see you thinking of any plans to get us out of here."

"I'm trying to call G.U.N. but I can't get a signal." He stated.

"Hmm…he's right. There's only one line!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Um, how are you supposed to get a signal when _this is a different planet?!_" Someone asked.

"Hmm…why hadn't I thought of that…?" Shadow muttered. He looked up. "YOU!"

Jess looked at herself. "Um, yea me. Am I not welcome?"

"Jess!" Cream yelled out, relieved. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Uh…" Jess hesitated. She looked down. "Sure." She agreed after a moment. "Step back, people, 'cause I'm going to work my magic!" She took out a paper clip.

"Uh…" Knuckles said. Jess rolled her eyes.

"There's a lock…hole." She said as if that was obvious. And it was. "Don't you guys see it? It's like, huge!" She exclaimed. "Or is it just that you all don't have a pin?"

"Don't have a pin." Spike muttered.

"Ah." The door creaked open.

"Hpmh! And you said Jess is _dangerous_!" Amy accused.

"You thought I was dangerous?" Jess asked Shadow. He nodded.

"And why…uh…what's your name?"

"Shadow. The hedgehog."

"…Shadow. And why…?"

"G.U.N."

"Um…I'm not familiar with that phrase…but whatever!" She said brightly.

"We should go this way." Eggman said.

Everybody started following him, but Jess hesitated.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Dagger asked.

"Um…well, I just thought that's weird. Why do you all trust him?"

"This is his base." Sonic told her.

"Oh. Well, I came from that way, so maybe we should go that way…?" She started edging towards the opposite direction where Eggman told them to go.

"Come on, Jess!" Cream said. Jess's eyes filled with panic, but she managed to say, "OK."

They all walked silently along the hallway. Then they arrived at a room with a large door.

"This is the control room." Dr. Eggman said. "We can turn the robots against the Aquarians and when they are distracted, we would get out of here more easily."

"That's a not bad idea, Doc!" Sonic said.

"Better than he had in ages." Knuckles whispered to Tails. Tails smiled in agreement. Dr. Eggman typed in a password in a key pad next to the door, and the door opened. The whole group stepped into the darkness.

"Welcome." Said a voice as the lights opened.

"Deep Sea!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ah…you did well dear."

"What?" Knuckles looked at Jess, but she disappeared. When he looked towards Deep Sea, he saw Jess standing right next to him.

"Thank you."

Cream gasped. Spike grew angry.

"So Shadow was right!" He yelled. Jess slightly nodded.

"I'll let you all…talk your last conservation." Deep Sea whispered and he left.

"Why Jess?" Cream asked, betrayal stabbing her heart (not literally just for description reasons).


	15. Explanation

**Chapter Fifteen: Explanation**

"I…I had to." Jess whispered.

"But Jess…" Spike said. "You aren't that kind of person."

Jess gasped and grew furious. "I'm not?! How can I not?! I just betrayed you all and you said that I'm not that kind of person?! I can't even deny that I'm not a trader. I don't deserve your friendships!"

The whole group grew silent.

"Jess…" Sonic whispered.

"…I betrayed you, Sonic." Jess turned away.

"But…why do you have to follow their orders in the first place?" Tails asked.

"They have my father, mother, and my sisters!" Jess exploded. "The Aquarians could destroy them at any moment! I have to do what they say!"

"But—"

"No buts! Wha—why in the world am I a princess? Do you think I'm happy that I'm royalty? Do you really think that I want to protect my planet? Do you really think that I want to join that evil group of oversized water beasts? Huh? Do you? Well I don't! Hmph!" She crossed her arms.

"Jess…" Amy softly said. "You don't have to do this."

"Yea! We can team up, destroy the Aquarians, and save your family and our worlds!"  
Knuckles suggested.

"Stop with the pep talk, Knuckles. It won't change my mind. Haven't I done enough damage?" Jess asked. "I—I'm so confused. My head's going to burst. Literally."

Rouge smiled. It wasn't one of her cold smirks, but a true, real smile. "Even in a situation like this you can make us laugh and smile."

"Huh?" Jess turned around to face the group.

"C'mon honey! You have a gift! You have the power to make people laugh, even in the worst conditions!"

"That's not the only power I have." Sighed Jess.

"Your power is to control water and earth, correct?" Shadow asked. Jess nodded. "How did you—"

"I told you. G.U.N."

"And that is…"

"A secret agent group." Shadow simply explained.

"Oh. I see."

"So let me get this straight. You, the Princess of Songia, controller of water and earth, and you don't want that power?" Eggman asked in disbelief.

"Yea." Breathed Jess.

"But—"

"That is totally irrelevant." Shadow said. Eggman huffed in annoyance.

"Can't you come with us?" Sonic asked. "We can save your family together, like Knucks said." He said softly. "We can't leave you alone; you're our friend."

"But I—"

"No matter what." Sonic finished and he smiled. "Oh, er, yea you forgot to untie us from these chains."

"Oh. Heh heh, whoops." Jess stated embarrassingly. "But I'm not supposed to…oh whatever." Jess raised her right arm a little bit and water from a nearby pot rose. With a swift movement, Jess controlled the water to slice through the chains, setting everyone free.

"Wow." Cream whispered in awe.

"Chao." Agreed Cheese. Jess smiled slightly.

"Um…well…yea." Jess said. "I think this is the last time I'll ever do a favor for you all." She told them sadly.

"But—" Dagger and Spike argued in unison.

"Oh guys! I told you! No buts!" Jess said, frowning.

"Ok," Dagger said sadly. Jess felt guilty.

"Don't worry! We'll see each other again! Er…maybe." Jess said. "Well, you know, after you all destroyed those yucky Aquarians. But yea, later!" Jess started to walk away. She then stopped and said, "And I won't accept any 'goodbyes'. Oh and just jump out of that window over there." She pointed to an open window. "No Aquarian is guarding there."

"Thank you." Shadow said softly, and jumped.

"We'll see ya!" Sonic smiled, and went through the window also.

The rest of the group leaped through the window (with Dr. Eggman having a little trouble), following the two hedgehogs, but not before saying 'good luck' or 'see you soon'. They never said 'goodbye', but Jess was happy they didn't. It meant that they all will see each other again. Jess closed her eyes and accidently let a single tear escape. She hurriedly wiped it away.

"You did something you shouldn't have, little princess." Deep Sea told her, walking back into the room. "You will face the consequences."


	16. Trouble

**Chapter Sixteen: Trouble**

_Recap:_

"_You did something you shouldn't have, little princess." Deep Sea told her, walking back into the room. "You will face the consequences."_

"Gladly." Jess said simply as she prepared herself for what is going to be thrown at her. Deep Sea snapped his fingers and the ceiling suddenly shook. Jess braced herself as several Aquarians fell down onto the floor.

"Get her."

* * *

"Who would've known?" Spike whispered as the group crept out of the base.

"Jess helping the Aquarians?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I think Spike meant the fact that she's forced to." Dagger supposed.

"Yea, I did mean that."

"Oh, bro, I know you so much."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Then why didn't you tell Jess not to play that dare on me?!"

"UGH! Can't you just get OVER with it?!"

"Shh…we wouldn't want anybody to hear us." Shadow shushed.

"The very most important part of being a treasure hunter." Rouge added just for some random information.

"Don't you mean…treasure stealer?" Knuckles retorted.

"Don't be jealous, Knucky."

"_ME_?! _Jealous_?!"

"Be quiet guys," Amy told them. "Knock it off."

"I'll gladly knock Knucky off this cliff, thank you very much." Rouge said with a smirk.

"I'll knock you out of your mind!"

"SHH!!" Everybody except the bat and echidna whisper-shouted. Knuckles and Rouge glared at each other, but continued creeping along the side of the cliff. Rouge almost slipped down, but flapped her wings so that she won't fall off.

"Can't you just Chaos Control us out of here?" She asked Shadow, angry.

"I kind of…lost my emerald."

"WHAT?!" Rouge shouted, anger flaring in her eyes.

"SHHH!" Everybody shushed again.

Shadow kept walking as if nothing had interrupted the conservation. "The Chaos Emerald somehow disappeared."

"The Aquarians must've gotten hold of it." Tails reasoned.

"Most likely." Cream agreed along with Cheese.

"It could be a possibility that it's Jess, you know?" Eggman said, but then he saw the looks on the others' faces. "Not that I'm saying it's a big possibility." He corrected.

"I wonder how she's doing now; Deep Sea is bound to punish her." Sonic wondered.

* * *

Jess was on all fours, gasping for breath. Deep Sea laughed.

"Ah, princess, you are nothing compared to us." He laughed again.

"Really? 'Cause I was just getting started." Jess smirked.


	17. Savior Once More Part One

**Chapter Seventeen: Savior Once More Part One**

"I wonder how Jess is doing." Tails muttered. The group had arrived safely back to Tail's workshop without any interruptions from the Aquarians, thanks to Rouge, Amy, Dagger, Spike, Cream, and Cheese.

"I don't know…" Amy trailed off, afraid to think of what happened to their friend.

"She deceived you, why are you concerned for her safety?" Shadow asked.

"She's our friend, that's why." Sonic answered simply.

"My brain still can't register the fact that Jess is actually a princess. Of a planet!" Eggman exclaimed, scratching his head.

"Maybe it's because your brain is too small." Knuckles smirked.

"Knuckles! Don't be so mean!" Cream scolded. Before Knuckles can reply, an alarm sounded.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked. The alarms stopped.

"I need everyone's attention. There's a Video Mail from Deep Sea!" Tails said, and he pressed a button.

"Greetings, my friends." Said Deep Sea.

"Where's Jess!" Spike yelled.

"Spike, he can't hear you! And shh!" Dagger said.

"Sorry." Spike mouthed.

Deep Sea continued. "My army and I are waiting for you at the Green Plains. I had decided that I should end this problem once and for all. If you don't show up, your whole planet would be eliminated. I'll see you then." The Video Mail ended.

"So should we go?" Amy asked, doubtful.

"Of course!" Sonic said. "Who knows, we might have quite a time there."

"It might be a trap." Said Rouge.

"We'll take the chances." Answered Shadow.

**(A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short! I have a small case of Writer's Block, but I'll try to type up the next chapter soon!)**


	18. Savior Once More Part Two

**Chapter Eighteen: Savior Once More Part Two**

_Recap:_

"_It might be a trap." Said Rouge._

"_We'll take the chances." Answered Shadow._

**At Green Plains:**

The gang arrived at the meeting place and about one hundred feet away from them was the thousands of Aquarians along with Deep Sea. There were so many soldiers there that it could've been the whole army.

Jess was not there.

A pang of worry and hatred towards the Aquarians rang throughout the whole gang. Dagger was the first to whisper:

"I wonder where Jess is. I hope she's ok."

"She's always ok." Sonic said.

"I agree." Said Shadow. Everybody looked at him with confused faces. Shadow shot a small smile. "I believe that the girl—I mean Jess, is your friend, and you trust her. My guard is not down; it's just half way up." Everybody smiled weakly at Shadow's explanation.

"Glad to see you share our feelings." Spike muttered happily.

"LET GO OF ME!" A sudden voice yelled. The team's focus turned towards the Aquarians, just as one of the large Aquarians had grabbed a blue hedgehog.

"I'll go save her!" Sonic told his friends as he sped off to the Aquarians. He spun into a ball and hit the middle of the large Aquarian. In surprise, the Aquarian dropped the blue hedgehog and Sonic caught her. He then ran back to the group.

"Hah, back already! Are you ok?" Sonic asked the blue hedgehog. She nodded as Spike and Knuckles muttered, "Show off."

"Thanks for saving me," She thanked Sonic. "But I could've taken care of him. By the way, my name's Kristen."

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog." He introduced himself. The others introduced themselves also, but the slightly relaxed tensions in the air was quickly snapped in half by Deep Sea starting to speak.

"I see you all had made a new friend that we had found." A rumble of silent laughter echoed throughout the Aquarians like the comment was funny. Kristen frowned.

"How were you captured anyway, Kristen?" Tails asked her.

"Well…I kind of wanted to help by sneaking up on them, but apparently, it didn't work that well." She confessed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Deep Sea said, but he didn't sound sorry. "We all know why we're here. Although we had enjoyed the battles between us Aquarians and you Mobians, we don't regret ending this rivalry once and for all." The water beasts nodded. "After we defeat _your_ army, Sonic, _we _will continue searching for the final Chaos Emerald!"

"_Final_?!" Shadow exclaimed silently. "That means they have six emeralds, and if they are using it, we might lose!"

"Talk about a news flash." Knuckles muttered, but he mentally agreed with Shadow.

"They are not my _army_," Sonic said out loud. "They are my _friends_, including Kristen."

Kristen blushed slightly at Sonic's bold answer.

"Hmph. Never mind that. Prepare to meet your doom!" Suddenly, the large Aquarians shot large spheres of ice. Luckily, the group narrowly dodged the fast balls, but the ones that hit the ground dissolved the soil, creating a large hole.

"That was just my beginning act." Deep Sea laughed. "The show's ending quickly." All the Aquarians raised their arms, and a sphere of ice made of the same material transformed in thin air. As each second pasted, the ball grew bigger, until it had the height and width of a mountain (which is pretty big if you ask me). In slow motion, the ice was thrown. Before the gang can escape, not even Sonic, the ball of deadly ice spun towards them at the speed of light. The team closed their eyes shut, waiting for the end, but nothing happened.

Something was blocking the ice.

**(I was planning to stop right there, but I decided to continue for your sakes :p)**

"SONIC!" Amy gasped.

Sonic was standing there, holding back the ice, panting heavily. The ice was still coming towards them, but the momentum had been slowed down.

"GO!" He yelled. When the gang refused to run, he shouted, "NOW!" He shook with a wave of pain. Shadow went up to Sonic, and took off his rings. He then smiled ruefully at the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow…what are you—"

"I'm helping." He said simply while placing the palms of his hands on the ice. He shuddered at the cold and pain.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Spike ran up to the hedgehogs and held back the ice with them. With their combined efforts, the ice stopped completely.

"Hm…I see that I had underestimated your efforts." Deep Sea rumbled. "Another!" He yelled at his army, and quickly another ball of ice had formed.

The end has come.


	19. Savior Once More Part Three

**Chapter Nineteen: Savior Once More Part Three**

_Recap:_

"_Hm…I see that I had underestimated your efforts." Deep Sea rumbled. "Another!" He yelled at his army, and quickly another ball of ice had formed._

_The end has come._

"STOP!" Spike yelled. In less than a second, Spike suddenly omitted a white glow around him. The white glow bunched into small balls of light and then they sped off in different directions. After that, they bunched up together again and formed a large ball of light which crashed into both of the mountains of ice.

"Woah…" Kristen muttered. Before anyone else can react, Spike suddenly fell to the ground.

"Spike!" Dagger and Amy gasped as they ran toward him. The rest of the group ran toward the green hedgehog also, but only to see that he had passed out.

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" Dagger asked worriedly.

"Yea, he's just knocked out. He should be up in about 5 minutes." Tails murmured.

"Are you really sure?" She asked again, her worry ten times greater.

"Calm down, Dagger, Spike will be alright!" Sonic told her reassuringly. She nodded and bit her lip gently.

"Cool it, honey! He'll be fine!" Rouge said.

"Mr. Spike is waking up!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"Chao chao!"

"Huh? What? What happened?" Spike asked while being hugged by Dagger. "Ufh Dagger! I'm fine!"

"You are definitely not 'fine' young man! You know how much you worried me?" Dagger scolded with a small smile. She hugged him again.

"Dagger! You're choking me!"

"Oh. Sorry!" She smiled embarrassingly and she let go of her brother. Kristen laughed silently during the exchange.

"You passed out after you let out a large amount of energy." Shadow answered.

"You really had us worried!" Kristen said angrily.

"Oh, it's alright! That's something I do _all_ the time!" He said, calming her.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"No."

Deep Sea laughed. "Now after your little 'episode'…we will end this!"

Spike got up on his feet. "Don't even think about throwing that ice again! I can destroy them once, I can destroy them again!"

Deep Sea smiled evilly. "Oh, I'm going to show a little encore after my…finale…" He said softly, but everybody could hear him. "Show them the Destroyer!" Another large Aquarian showed up, dragging a large machine.

"Isn't that Eggman's equipment?" Knuckles wondered. (Note: Eggman is not at the scene.)

"He must've stolen them!" Amy yelled.

Deep Sea continued as if he was not interrupted. "This machine will eliminate your entire world! With the help of the seven Chaos Emeralds, of course…"

"Seven Chaos Emeralds?!" They all exclaimed.

Deep Sea smirked. "Let's start the countdown…to your doom…"

"Not if I can help it!" Yelled a voice.

"Jess?" Sonic looked toward the nearby forest. Hidden in the shadows was Jess. She started to sing.

"_Hidden beneath the ground, is a spring that feeds the creek,  
Invisible as the wind,  
That you feel upon your cheek,  
And every breeze that whispers,  
Reminds us constantly,  
Sometimes what's real is something you can't see..._

_Believe... in all that can be,  
A miracle starts whenever you dream,  
Believe, and sing from your heart,  
You'll see,  
Your song will hold the key..._

_Waiting behind the clouds,  
Is the sky that's always clear,  
And chasing away the doubts,  
You watch the sun appear,  
It's shining to remind you,  
As each new day begins,  
There's always hope if you just let it in..._

_Believe... in all that can be,  
A miracle starts whenever you dream,  
Believe, and sing from your heart,  
You'll see,  
Your song will hold the key..._

_You can paint the stars,  
You can touch the sky,  
Spread your wings and discover you can fly (and sing from high),  
You won't know until you try..._

_Believe... in all that can be,  
A miracle starts whenever you dream,  
Believe, and sing from your heart,  
You'll see,  
Your song will hold the key..._

_Oooh-ooh, believe, and dream what can be,  
Ask with your heart,  
And you will receive._

_Believe, the beauty is yours to see,  
Your song will hold the key..._

_Oooh-oooh..._

_(When you) Believe..._

_Beli-eve..._

_When you believe..._

_Ohhh, believe..."_

When her song ended, the machine exploded. The seven Chaos Emeralds flew off to different parts of Mobius.

"NOOO!" Deep Sea yelled.

Jess smiled when she ran up to her friends.

"How did you do that?" Knuckles asked in wonder, staring at the machine parts.

"Oh, you know…Princess of Songia…part mermaid part fairy…yaddah yaddah yaddah…" She shrugged.

"You're part mermaid and part fairy?" Kristen asked.

"Yea. What's your name?"

"Kristen."

"Awesome!" Jess smiled. "We should hang out sometime!"

"Sure thing!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Deep Sea yelled. Jess raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked tauntingly.

"Hmph! I still have your family…you won't dare to hurt me." He laughed and then vaporized into mist.

"Aw, Jess, don't worry! We'll save them!" Sonic said.

"I know. We can never lose hope, can't we?"


	20. Happiness and Pillow Fights

**Chapter Twenty: Happiness and Pillow Fights**

Jess sighed.

She sat on her couch, lying on it. She closed her eyes as she thought over the past month's events for the hundredth time. Let's see…she had been captured, forced to help the Aquarians, met new friends, then forced to betray them, had to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds, which got stolen by Deep Sea, her true identity had been revealed, and she in some way defeated Deep Sea in the attack.

_Wow, that was some month. _Jess thought, sighing again. _At least I don't have to go over _that_ again._

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell sounded. Jess groaned in annoyance but got up and opened the door anyway.

"Shadow?" She exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hpmh." He muttered to himself. "Great way to greet someone."

"Heh heh…sorry. Let me start that over?" Before Shadow can respond, Jess slammed the door in his face.

"Ughhh…" He groaned.

After five minutes, Jess called from inside, "Are you going to ring the doorbell yet?" Shadow rolled his eyes, but did what she said. She opened it again.

"Why _hello_ Shadow! Isn't it a fine day today?" She greeted him nicely. "Now that we got that over with, _what are you doing here_?" She then added, "Oh and to answer your mental question, yes I am random."

"Um…well I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for thinking that you were sided with the enemy. I thought about it the whole week, and I concluded that I was wrong; I didn't know that you were forced to join them in order to save your family."

Jess's mouth dropped. "Oh…well that's kind of you to say that…" She said. "Thank you. Why don't you come in and have some cookies and milk?" Jess asked.

Shadow hesitated. "Um…no thanks. I have some business to take care of."

"And let me guess, finding the Chaos Emeralds?"

"You guessed correctly."

"Well sorry about that. I really shouldn't have you know, exploded the machine and let them go flying, but hey! That's the only option other than leave the planet being destroyed." Jess smiled gently.

"It's alright; it's better than the Aquarians getting them. And speaking of the Aquarians, I should get going." Shadow said, already started running toward the forest.

"Ok, good luck!" Jess called out. She then went back inside her house, but not long afterwards, the doorbell rang again.

"Now what?" She complained while taking some chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. She took off her mitts hastily and opened the door.

"Hey!" Kristen greeted happily.

"Hey Kristen! What's up?"

"Oh the clouds, the sun, heaven." She answered, smiling. "But yea, I'm fine."

Jess giggled. "Come in! Have some cookies! 10 percent off!"

Kristen laughed along with her. After the laughter subsided, she then put on a surprised face. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course not!" Jess smiled. "I made chocolate chip, oatmeal, and sugar cookies!"

"Why so many?"

"I was thinking of bringing them to the others. You don't mind tagging along do you? We might find _Sonic_…!"

Kristen blushed slightly. "Hush up."

"Aww…young love." She grinned. Kristen threw a small pillow at Jess. "HEY!" She exclaimed, and she threw it back. Soon, a pillow fight grew and soon there were tons of feathers that rested on the floor.

"Hey hey! What's going on?" Spike asked, Dagger right behind him.

"Learn. To. Knock!" Kristen and Jess yelled, each throwing a pillow at the two hedgehogs.

"Now that just crossed the line!" Spike yelled and threw the pillow back with extra force.

"HEY!" Jess yelled, as she was hit in the face. She coughed while spitting out a few feathers. Dagger and Spike fell on the floor in hysterics. Jess raised her eyebrows at them and looked at Kristen. She nodded. The two grabbed a bunch of pillows and through the whole thing at the green hedgehog siblings, who were then covered with feathers.

"Hey!" Dagger exclaimed. "That was _totally_ uncool!" However, she giggled while grabbing a few pillows and threw them. The group of friends laughed while continuing their pillow fight.

"_I _found the Chaos Emerald first!"

"No, I did, faker!"

"Copycat! Hey Jess, can you tell Shadow that—" Sonic stopped talking as he took in the scene before him. Everything was covered in feathery white feathers. Jess, Kristen, Spike, and Dagger were hitting each other repeatedly with pillows. A random pillow suddenly hit Sonic's face. He stood still, stunned, and then forgot about his and Shadow's quarrel as he grabbed a white pillow and joined into the fight.

Shadow shook his head. "Ten minutes ago, everything was normal and peaceful. When I come back, everything is chaotic…" He shook his head again and joined in also.

"Hi, Jess! Can we test out your powers now?" Tails asked as he walked in, only being hit by another pillow. "What the—"

"C'mon Tails! Join in the fun—" Sonic didn't even finish his sentence before getting hit with a cushion by Shadow.

"I guess the plans can wait…" He muttered and laughed as the five (Kristen, Shadow, Sonic, Spike, and Dagger) teamed up against Jess, hitting her head with five pillows…each.

"Hey! Cut it out guys! Hey! Tails! I…need…backup!"

Tails sighed, but threw a pillow at Kristen's head.

"Hi, Miss Jess, may we come in?" A soft voice asked shyly even though the door was opened wide. It was Cream and Amy.

"Sure!" Jess called before getting hit again. "_Again?_" She exclaimed.

Amy and Cream shrugged before jumping into the action. Cheese took a few small pillows and randomly dropped them on their heads.

"Chao chao!"

"And we don't get invited to all the fun." Rouge said, walking through the door, dragging along Knuckles by the ear.

"I don't need to be invited—I need to be protecting the Master Emerald!" He yelled, but was muffled by Rouge slamming a fallen pillow into his face.

"Oh, it's on!" He yelled again, grabbing the pillow.

**After an hour…**

The whole group was resting on the floor or couches, panting a little.

"Boy, that was probably the best pillow fight of the century!" Dagger exclaimed happily.

"Agreed." Spike said.

"How did the pillow start anyway?" Sonic asked. Kristen shot Jess a 'don't you dare tell him' look.

"Uhh…randomness?" Jess replied, uncertain of the answer. Luckily, Sonic didn't question further. Kristen let out a small breath of relief.

"Who cares how it started—it was fun!" Rouge laughed.

They all nodded, grinning at the memories.

"Good times…good times…" Knuckles muttered.

"Hmm…anyway, _I_ was the first to find the emerald!" Shadow said.

"No, _I_ did!" Sonic shot back.

"I did!"

"No, I did!"

"I did!"

Everybody rolled their eyes at the immaturity of the two hedgehogs. "No one cares who found it, as long as we found it." Jess told them. They fell silent.

"Anyway, people, people! You have to learn how to come in, by using the very complicated and important and very _very_ complex idea of _knocking._ As far as I know, Kristen, Cream, and Amy were the only ones that actually respected by privacy.

"But the door was _wide_ open!" Sonic retorted.

"No one cares about that fact, just K-N-O-C-K, knock." Jess answered.

"Sorry." Mumbled the ones that didn't K-N-O-C-K-E-D, knocked.

"Oh, its ok, guys! I had the greatest times of my life!" Jess exclaimed while grinning. It was, truly, the best time of her life that contained happiness, friendship, and a _little_ bit of pillow fighting.

Make that a _lot_.


	21. Epilogue: Secret Package

**Epilogue: Secret Package**

Jess yawned as she got up from her bed. She read the alarm clock.

_7:15_ it read.

"Wow, is it really that early?" She asked herself. She then thought of yesterday's events. She chuckled as she thought of a feathered Knuckles who was dared to do the chicken dance. Obviously, Rouge came up with the dare, and again obviously, Knuckles did it. What he didn't know was that Jess had been recording the entire event, including the part when he started making chicken noises. She giggled again, and went to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

After being refreshed, she took out a certain tape from under her pillow. She grinned as she thought of watching the dance again and she wondered if she can bribe Knuckles with it. As she was walking down the staircase, her doorbell suddenly rang.

_Again?_ She thought when, again, yesterday's events flooded back into her mind. She opened the door, only to see a dark figure run away. Jess thought that it is a ding-dong-ditch, but a package on her front step caught her eye. It was a neatly wrapped package.

"Hm…what's this?" She wondered out loud as she picked it up. She turned it over a few times, glancing on each side, but the only writing on it was in neat, script letters:

_To: Princess Jessica Maria Russo_

There was no return address, or even another name. Jess grew curious, but she hesitated before opening the package. Is it really wise to open a suspicious package? Her curiosity got the best of her. She went back inside her house and closed the door.

"Should I, or should I not?" She wondered to herself again, but ended up tearing open the paper. "What—"

She stared at a photo book and on the cover was in script,

_Royal Family_

Jess gaped at it for a while and then shook her head. Can it be?

She turned the page, and on the very first page was a note.

_Dear My Beloved Jessica,_

_I am sorry for not being with you during this time of need—it is saddening to think of our family torn apart by the Aquarians. They had offered me a peace treaty; offering me a choice. Either they destroy our planet—or I have to be held prisoner._

_Of course, I chose to be prisoner in order to spare our planet, Songia. However, I did not realize that it was the wrong decision to make, therefore leading your father and sisters to be arrested also. I also realized that they weren't targeting the planet, but you, my child. Deep Sea told us that you have extraordinary powers when triggered somehow, and they wanted that power. I had always known that you are special._

_I hope that all is safe where you are, and I hope you are currently hiding—the Aquarians are very dangerous. I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but yet I'm still worried. Perhaps it's my mother's instinct. Do not attempt to save us after this letter and gift. It was truly a once in a lifetime chance to be able to send you this, thankfully we ran into someone kind enough to risk it. And please, and I quote, 'push the person off the cliff if she rings that doorbell again', she really risked everything to help us._

_Once again, sorry for making this letter too long, I had to write as much as I can onto it. And if it seems too short to you, well I'm going to just say that it's too dangerous to spend too much time on this letter. I hope that you had made friends that you can count on and we send you safe regards._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

"Mother…" Jess whispered, brushing away a single tear that threatened to fall. "Sorry, I just have to join into the action…and save _this_ world too…and at least try…to save…the rest of the worlds…from the Aquarians…" She then flipped to the next page to see a family photo. Tears gently fell down from her eyes as she thought of the old times she had spent with her family.

Jess then smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Mother, I won't push her off the cliff." She said.

**(A/N: I am currently screaming now. I have finished my story! :D There's going to be a sequel soon, check my profile when it's announced!)**


End file.
